


Breaking routine

by SpeedRacer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Red Queen Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedRacer/pseuds/SpeedRacer
Summary: Regina, a widow, has moved back to her hometown with her son, Henry. Her sister Zelena, and her friend, Mal, want to help Regina get back out there, and change her routine...





	Breaking routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysensitiveside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/gifts).



> Written for @mysensitiveside for the Red Queen Week 2017 fic exchange, whose prompt was 'ocean'.

“So why exactly are we doing this?” Regina asked, reaching a hand out to brace herself on Zelena’s dashboard, as Zelena leaned her BMW into a hard turn.

“We’re doing this because you, my darling little sister, need to get your shit together,” Zelena said cheerfully.

“Right. And we’re going to Mal’s so that you and she can… what? Give me a stern talking-to?”

“Something like that,” Zelena flapped a hand lazily in reply, and sped up, revving the engine a little.

“Could you slow down?” Regina clutched her seat belt. “And drive with both of your hands on the steering wheel? I hope you don’t drive like this when you have my son in the car.”

“I don’t. Henry likes for me to go _much_ faster than this.” Zelena cackled at the strangled noise coming from Regina. “Oh, relax, sis. You know I treat my nephew like the precious cargo he is. Just sit back, take in the scenery. It’s a beautiful drive, in a lovely car _meant_ to be driven fast, expertly handled by your gorgeous sister. I’ve never once had an accident, and I could drive this route blindfolded,” Zelena trilled.

Regina opened her mouth to retort then snapped it shut as they approached another turn. The winding road that led to their friend Mallory’s beachfront mansion was nerve-wracking enough without Zelena’s fast and loose antics behind the wheel. It was a relief when, after pausing at a gate while Zelena confidently punched in a security code to be let in, they finally pulled up in front of Mal’s newly-built home.

It was the first time that Regina had been there since Mal had moved in. Regina hadn’t really done much of anything since moving back to her hometown after leaving her job in Boston. She’d wanted Henry to experience life at a slower pace and she’d wanted a change in career. Regina scrambled out of the car, happy to have escaped unscathed with life and limbs intact. She shielded her eyes and craned her neck to look at the oversized house, its windows gleaming in raw newness in the sun.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

“It’s… big,” Regina answered diplomatically. She privately thought that although it was slightly on the gloomy side and ridiculously large, it did suit Mal’s tastes, and the scenery and view were lovely.

“Come on,” Zelena said, linking her arm through Regina’s and leading her up to the door. She rang the bell and Mal answered almost instantly.

“You’re here! Come in, come in!” Mal practically yanked Regina inside the cool and quiet house, pausing to give both her and Zelena quick hugs, and then led them through the porch and spacious hallway into a living room.

Zelena flopped down into a sofa, right at home, and Regina carefully sat down on a vintage chair that looked like it belonged in a museum somewhere.

“Could I get the two of you a drink?”

Regina shook her head. “Too early.”

“Oh, live a little, Regina,” Zelena drawled from the sofa. “And Mal’s Bellinis are to die for.”

“It’s fine, Zelena.” Mal glided over to a sideboard, and opened a hidden mini fridge and came back towards Regina with a glass, a coaster, and a small bottle of sparkling water. She set them unceremoniously on a coffee table in front of Regina and gave her a wink. “I’ll be right back, girls,” she said and disappeared out of the room.

“This?” Zelena pointed at Regina’s bottle. “Is exactly what I’m talking about. Everything is too safe, too routine. It’s time for you loosen up.”

Regina frowned and picked up the bottle, twisting the cap off. “I know you mean well, Zelena, but I don’t see what this is going to accomplish when I’m already well aware of what my life is like and what I’m comfortable doing.” She poured the water out as Mal and a housekeeper reappeared bearing trays, one filled with plates of hors d’oeuvres and small sandwiches and the other with two Bellinis in comically large cocktail glasses.

Mal set her tray down and handed Zelena one of the glasses before taking her own and sitting down next to her on the sofa, looking like she had news to share, as the housekeeper disappeared out of the room. Mal was practically wriggling with excitement, which made Regina wary. She’d learned from experience to know that when Mal was excited over something, it most likely wasn’t going to be anything practical.

“So,” Regina said. “What’s this all about?”

“We have a plan,” Mal burst out, looking especially pleased with herself.

“A plan? Plan for what?”

“A plan to help you get back into dating,” Zelena said brightly, settling herself further among the plush pillows of Mal’s sofa.

Regina was annoyed. “I don’t think that’s really necessary.”

Zelena and Mal exchanged knowing glances. “Oh, yes it is, sis. You’re in dire need of our help.” Zelena took a sip of her cocktail, her tone matter-of-fact.

“First of all,” Regina said, crossing her arms, “Who said I _want_ to start dating again?”

That threw them. Mal looked at Zelena, confused. “But you do.” She paused. “Don’t you?”

Zelena narrowed her eyes at Regina. “What are you playing at?”

“Why don’t you two tell me, since you obviously know what I’m thinking?” Regina tried to remain stern, but the corners of her mouth had a tell-tale twitch that she could feel.

Mal put on an aggrieved look that Regina had come to know so well over the course of their friendship, and with the expression on the other woman’s face Regina knew she was about to be “handled”.

“Look, Regina, we mean no harm.” Mal placed her glass on the table. “But as two of the people who love and know you best, we feel that it’s our duty to –  ”

“To help get you back out there,” Zelena finished Mal’s thought.

“And how do you expect to help me do that? Tinder? Blind dates? Clubbing?” Regina couldn’t help the hint of sarcasm creeping into her voice.  Zelena had a penchant for trying anything, at least once. She’d dated using various means, smartphone apps and dating sites alike, had casual hook-ups from people she’d picked up at whatever club she felt like frequenting, all recounted to Regina with a carefree candor that only Zelena could pull off.

“No, we know none of those are quite your thing.”

“Dating in general is not my thing, Mal.”

“Right, so your dear sister and I have thought up the perfect scenario by which you can meet several eligible men at once – no pressure, no awkward small talk, well, not much anyway, done in such a way that will be fun for all.”

“Fun for all?” Regina raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I'll be the judge of that – once I hear some specifics. And if either of you mentions speed dating, I'm leaving this house and never returning.”

When Zelena and Mal's laughter died down, there was a moment of silence to draw out Regina's dread and her friend's sense of suspense before Mal spoke, sounding very pleased with herself. “I've decided to host a masquerade ball.”

Regina blinked. “A costume party? Really?”

“Not the same thing and you know it,” Zelena retorted. “Just about everyone in town is invited,” she continued.

“I just didn't think it would be right not to invite everyone,” Mal interjected.

Zelena gave her a wry sidelong glance before going on, “Yes. Anyway, every eligible bachelor you’ve met since moving back will be there.”

“Plus a few you haven't,” Mal said with an air of mystery.

“Meaning Zelena's dating app rejects?” Regina smirked.

“That's not exactly how it works,” Zelena began before shaking her head with an exasperated sigh. “But you're not getting me off subject. The ball. You'll attend?”

“No.”

“You must,” Mal said breezily. “Everyone's already been invited and people are expecting you to be there. You wouldn't want to disappoint your potential suitors.”

“My potential suitors,” Regina repeated testily. “Archie, Doc the miner, Whale the doctor...” she said, ticking them off on her fingers.

“There are others,” Zelena said. “The point is to help you relax and at least _talk_ to a few of them.”

“I talk to them every day.”

“I meant in a _social_ setting! We figured everyone being dressed up and the drinks flowing would, you know. Make it a little easier for you.”

“We've gone to a lot of trouble to set this up,” Mal said, shamelessly playing on Regina's sense of guilt.

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I'm going to feel ridiculous, dressed up like a child on Halloween.”

“Everyone is going to dress up. They won't be allowed in otherwise, I was very clear on that.” There was a pause. “So? Will you be there?”

Regina sighed, resigned. “When?”

 

                                                                                          ***

Regina sighed as she followed Henry into Granny’s Diner, who had skipped ahead with the sort of boundless energy only the pre-pubescent possessed. She tutted at his forgotten manners as she pulled open the door. He’d begged to go after she picked him up from school, waving a math test marked with an ‘A’ and a declaration of ‘ _Good job!_ ’, reasoning that he’d earned a cheeseburger and milkshake for a special treat at Granny’s. Knowing that he had been adjusting, both with the move and with the school subject, Regina had acquiesced and found herself preparing to face the looks from curious patrons and to ingest a potentially unhealthy meal at the place Henry had proclaimed the ‘coolest’ in town.

She pushed the door open and found that Henry had already sat down in the only available booth. Considering the time of day, it was surprisingly busy in the restaurant and she smiled nervously at the few patrons whose gazes she’d caught as she approached. He’d hung his coat on the hook at the end of the bench and she removed her own and folded it neatly beside her and placed it and her handbag down before sliding into the seat opposite a widely grinning Henry.

“You forgot to hold the door like I’ve taught you, Henry. And you needn’t think that you won’t be getting a salad as well, young man.”

“Mom!” Henry’s smile faltered a little and he had the grace to look slightly embarrassed when she raised an eyebrow and pointedly shifted her eyes towards other customers. He lowered his voice slightly and continued, “I’m sorry I forgot the door but I can still get fries with my milkshake and burger, right?”

Regina pretended to think for a moment. “Well, I suppose.” She laughed gently at the slight bounce Henry did in his seat and was just about to ask her son about the rest of his day at school when one of the staff came over with a bright “Hello!”.

Regina thought she recognized her, but didn’t know her name; the handful of times she’d been into the diner, the other woman had been either behind the counter or coming from the area housing the back offices and staff room, and whenever they’d made eye contact the woman would smile warmly in return before getting on with whatever she’d been doing.

She wasn’t dressed in the normal attire for the staff at Granny’s, crisp white shirts with red piping and black skirts or trousers and black aprons. Instead she wore a soft red sweater with a deep V-neck and a pair of tight, skinny black jeans hidden under an apron. Regina took in the red pendant dangling rather lowly from a chain around the woman’s neck and had just moved her gaze to the woman’s somewhat tentatively smiling face, when she heard a throat clear. Regina’s face warmed as she realized that she’d been caught staring, and that Henry and the woman had been waiting for her to say something.

“I – Sorry – I’m – Hi,” Regina finished lamely, smiling back.

“I’m Ruby. I’ll send someone right over after you’ve had a chance order but can I get you something to drink in the meantime?” She handed Regina and Henry each a laminated menu and then turned to Henry with a smile. “I’m guessing a… chocolate milkshake for you, and a sparkling water on the rocks for your mom?”

“How’d you know?” Henry looked surprised and a little awestruck.

“Oh, I like to keep up with what all of my customers like.” Ruby winked at him and Regina both. “I’ll get Ashley to come with your drinks in just a bit while you two look at the menu, but if I was to guess… I’d bet she’d be taking an order for a couple salads–” She paused to smile even wider when Henry made a little noise of protest, “And probably a cheeseburger and fries.”

“Yep!” Henry beamed back.

Ruby gave them both another wink and went to the swinging door leading behind the counter. Regina looked on at her retreating figure thoughtfully for a moment as the woman walked away then turned back to her son.

Henry leaned forward and, much to Regina’s amusement, didn’t bother to keep his voice down. “This place is _so_ cool!”

 

***

 

Regina looked at her reflection critically. _Not bad,_ she thought. After being pressured into going to the ball, Regina was reluctant to wear anything dramatic, but Zelena had insisted. Hence, Regina was dressed as a courtesan, in a dramatic purple ball gown with a lot of décolletage. She looked down at the jeweled eye mask in her hand. She may have looked good but she still felt foolish.

Zelena and Mal had meant well, but she wished they would simply let her handle her own private life the way she saw fit. She had been widowed long ago – so long ago, in fact, it almost felt like a lifetime had passed. She was certainly not the same person. She had all but given up on finding someone else, but she had been okay with that, if not expressly overjoyed with the reality of the situation. What was so wrong with that?

She fastened a cloak over her gown and slightly adjusted the wig she wore. If she was going she might as well try to enjoy the night. She smiled at herself in the mirror and let her face drop again into its usual unreadable expression. With a deep breath, she descended the stairs of her home and looked in on Henry and the sitter who had already arrived.

Henry looked over from the old black and white horror movie they were watching to smile at his mom. “You look nice,” he said simply.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Regina glanced disapprovingly at the television with a raised eyebrow. A wolf/man hybrid was heaving hammy breaths and arching his clawed fingers at the camera. Regina thought the actor should go ahead and fully commit to the role and gnaw at the scenery.

“Laura,” Regina said, addressing the sitter with a reproving note in her voice, “You know I don't like Henry to watch such garbage.”

“It was my idea, Mom. It's just a movie,” Henry said practically. “I'm not scared at all.”

“Just this once. Homework done?”

“Yep!”

“Alright. You can watch this cinematic masterpiece but I expect you to be in bed before I get back.”

“I will, Mom. Have some fun tonight,” Henry said with a smile. “For once.”

Regina sighed in spite of herself. Even her son was getting in on the conspiracy of “fun.” She had plenty of fun. Was it her fault if she was good at keeping herself company and preferred it that way?

With a few more instructions for the babysitter and a big kiss on the cheek which Henry squirmed at but submitted to in silence, instead of the usual protestations that he wasn't a little kid any more, Regina was off.

She took a much more leisurely route to Mal's home than Zelena had, and on the way there she thought about Zelena's words as she'd helped Regina pick out the dress she was wearing. Regina hadn't been in the best mood but Zelena had blithely ignored all of Regina's cutting remarks and simply said it was all for Regina's own good, and that it wasn't possible for Regina to see the situation as clearly as Zelena could. Was that true?

If she was being honest with herself, she did get lonely sometimes. She did want some romance in her life. She missed companionship, and no matter how busy she kept herself, she couldn't ignore that completely. But the men in this town? She wanted to cringe just thinking about dating any of them. Her heart wasn't in it, and she was going into this knowing it would fail. But hey, at least she'd be able to say she tried. She could get Zelena and Mal and their matchmaking over with, at least for a while.

She parked her car and fitted the mask over her eyes with the help of her visor’s mirror before going inside. She got out of the car and took off her cape, and with a grim determination in her step to see this thing through, marched up to Mal's door. Another couple was in front of her that she recognized, and she saw the woman take her date's arm and give it a squeeze as the door was opened. “Isn't this exciting, honey?” Regina heard the woman squeal.

Regina pressed her lips together. If their costumes had left any doubt, that insipid squeal was all too familiar. Regina hung far enough back from David and Mary Margaret Nolan that she wouldn't have to acknowledge them, but followed on closely enough that people may have assumed they were coming in together. She didn't want to appear to be walking in alone, for some reason.

She handed her cloak to a liveried butler and took another glance at herself in the entryway mirror.

_Here I go._

Regina had to hand it to Mal – the house looked beautiful, and she had really committed to making this event feel like a masquerade ball. There was a string ensemble playing somewhere out of sight, but the music was filtering into the huge living room. There were long tables with wait staff behind them, serving delicious looking food.

Regina hesitated near the entrance, looking around, recognizing some immediately and others not at all.

She and Mal saw each other at the same time and started towards each other, moving around the periphery of couples dancing. Before she could get there, Regina's progress was impeded by Archie, who was inexplicably wearing his glasses outside of his mask.

“Good evening, fair lady,” he said with a stately bow.

Regina forced a tight smile. “Hello, Archie.”

“Oh, come on! You're not supposed to say my name.” He dropped his voice to an exaggerated whisper. “It ruins the _mystery_.”

“Sorry,” Regina said, not feeling particularly apologetic. She looked more carefully at his costume. “What are you supposed to be, anyway?”

“You can't tell?” Seeing Regina only look back at him in steady silence he went on. “A cricket.”

“Right, of course. Isn't it a little late in the year for you to be out at night?”

Archie's guffawing laugh drew several pairs of eyes their way. “That's a good one.”

“Well!” Regina said brightly. “I'd better go say hello to our hostess. Excuse me,” she said moving past Archie, who was too good natured to mind being brushed off so quickly.

Regina made a beeline to Mal, who was dressed as Marie Antoinette and was brandishing a huge feathered fan as she spoke to a couple of partygoers. She turned her attention to Regina as she approached.

“Darling! Don't you look beautiful tonight! You've captured the eye of everyone here. I saw you laughing with Archie. I knew this night was just what you needed to get back into the game.”

“If you call exchanging a few words with a man who thinks crickets wear vests getting back into the game, then yes. Mission accomplished. Can I go home now?”

“Nonsense!” Mal scoffed with a smile. “Let's get you some champagne and I'll introduce you to a few people.”

Regina sighed and tried to put a pleasant face on. She accepted the champagne and let Mal lead her around and meet her acquaintances. After a few minutes she was starting to vaguely sort of enjoy herself. Or maybe that was the champagne. She had to admit her friends were right. Something about the atmosphere and having this annoying mask on made it easier. She agreed to dance with the third person who asked because she feared that Mal, who was glancing her way with Archie in the proximity, would send him over to dance with her. Not keen on the idea of having her feet stepped on, Regina let herself be led out onto the dance floor as the music changed. The guy she was with didn't look like he'd draw extra attention to himself, which was the preferable option.

Doing an approximation of a waltz with her partner, one of Zelena's dredged-up singles she hadn't met before, Regina made the appropriate noises to all of his questions, mostly paying attention to the surroundings and trying not to be too bothered by the other couples dancing who looked so very much into their partners.

“Not a bad spread at this deal,” her partner was saying.

“Mm,” Regina hummed, smiling her vague agreement.

“Never been here before. Had to make a promise to a friend to come though. She was apparently desperate to fill this place up with every bachelor from here to Boston under sixty for her sister to hopefully meet someone. She must be a real dog or dysfunctional in some way, if you get what I mean. Going through all this to try to set her up? Red flags.”

Regina's dancing slowed to a near stop, but her partner didn't seem to notice. “I confess I just wanted to spend some time with my friend, you know how it is. I didn't think there'd be lookers like you here.”

“Aren't you the charmer,” Regina said, pulling away from the man and feeling satisfaction as the smirk on his face faded into confusion. Regna fixed him with a cold look and turned to move away.

He grabbed her arm, “Hey, I didn't... Ohh.” Regina looked at him once more and hated the dawning recognition she saw spreading on his face. “I didn't know. Sorry. You're –  ”

Regina snatched her arm away and marched off the dancefloor toward the door where she'd come in. She saw Zelena standing there and stopped. Zelena looked her way and approached with a quizzical look on her face.

“Regina? What's wrong?”

“Your idea of helping me ‘get my shit together,’ as you so elegantly put it, is to make every jackass you know think that I'm desperate?”

“What? No!”

“I've just been dancing with one of your carefully selected suitors, who informed me that you practically _begged_ him to be here tonight. Oh, and then he said that he only came here to get a shot with you.”

“Oh, Regina. I'm sorry someone said that, but I promise, I –  ”

“You know what? This was a bad idea,” Regina said. “I'm going home.”

“I'm just trying to help!” Zelena said, pulling off her mask. “You can't mourn forever, Regina. It's not what Daniel would have wanted for you!”

Zelena's exasperated tone carried to those nearby, who turned to look at the curiously. With a scoffing noise Regina shook her head. “Thanks, _sis_.” With as much dignity as she could muster, she stalked past Zelena, who knew better than to follow her, and didn't turn back.

To complete the rest of the evening's illusion shattering, she found the liveried doorman on his phone, intensely swiping. Rather than disturb him, Regina found her own cloak and left.

Once outside she ripped off her mask in disgust. How utterly humiliating. Well, that was it. She wasn't going to play good sport and go along with any stupid plans to set her up ever again. Halfway to her car, her steps slowed and she heard Zelena's words echoing in her mind.

_You can't mourn forever._

But that wasn't what she was doing. She might not have been actively seeking a relationship, but it didn't mean she was totally against the idea, either. She felt ready, she was sure – but it had to be done in her own way. What was so wrong with that?

With her car in sight, Regina imagined herself arriving home and going to bed, earlier than even Henry. Maybe she actually was as pathetic as her ungallant dance partner thought she was. Well, she wouldn't go straight home. She stood by her car, feeling like a total loser as she realized there wasn't any place in town to go, especially dressed like this. As she stood there, she heard the sound of a couple men who had emerged from the house to smoke and the tell-tale scritch of lighters and matches being used. Making a decision, Regina moved through the semi-darkness, hoping not to be seen by whomever the men were. She headed towards the sound of the ocean as it led her away from the murmuring voices near the house. She pulled her cloak around her and noticed a figure standing on the cliff behind the house, looking out toward the ocean. In the moonlight she could see the figure was in a hooded cloak not unlike her own rented one. She paused, not knowing whether to approach or not, but came closer.

The figure turned and she recognized Ruby, from Granny’s Diner.

“Oh,” Regina said. “Hello.”

“Hey,” Ruby said with a little smile. She turned back to the ocean. Instead of awkwardly turning and walking away, Regina came closer until she was standing next to Ruby. The view was stunning, Regina had to admit. A huge harvest moon hung in the sky, high above the ocean, illuminating the water and hypnotic waves. She was content to simply look as Ruby was doing, without breaking the silence.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Ruby said at length.

“Yes, actually.”

Ruby faced Regina. “So what are you doing here? Party too much for you?”

“Something like that. And you?”

“I just wanted some air. Something about the moon... I don't know. I felt kind of drawn to it. Is that strange?”

“Not at all. Given the choice between this view,” Regina said, “And those oafs inside?” Regina took a deep breath of the ocean breeze. “I'll take the moon every time.”

Ruby smiled. “No contest.”

“No contest,” Regina echoed. The two of them laughed lightly.

“I don't know why I bothered to come here,” Ruby said with a hint of sadness to her voice. “All these guys... they treat me like an object. So do a couple of the women, at that.”

“Oh,” Regina said. “You...?”

“Yeah. I thought everyone knew.” There was a silence. “Feeling judgemental?” Ruby asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Regina shrugged. “Everyone can do what they want.”

“So what's your story?”

“I don't follow.”

“Why did you come here?”

“I didn't want to,” Regina said.

“I figured.” When Regina looked at Ruby questioningly, the other woman continued, “I mean... you aren't exactly a woman about town, if you know what I mean. Apart from the few times I’ve seen you at the diner, I almost never see you out after dark.”

Regina studied Ruby's pale face in the moonlight. Her green eyes held a gleam of something Regina couldn't quite place.

“It's not like that,” Regina said, even though it was exactly like that. “I just keep myself busy, I guess. As for why I'm here, my sister and my best friend thought I needed to socialize more, break out of my routine. Seems like a running theme. I don't see why that's anyone else's business but my own, though.”

“I'm sure they mean well.” After a moment of thought Ruby added, “Probably.”

That got Regina to smile. She wasn't the only one with a reputation around town, at least. “This ball was unofficially held in my honor,” Regina said. “They wanted to throw every bachelor in town and out of it at me, hoping one of them would take. It failed miserably of course.”

“Why?”

Regina blinked. “What do you mean, why?”

“Why did it fail miserably? There wasn't _one_ person in there you were interested in?”

“Not really. I don't know why – well except for the man who was a total ass to me – but none of them interested me at all.”

“Well... maybe you're looking in the wrong direction.” Ruby held her gaze for a long moment.

“Meaning?” Regina stared back and found it difficult to breathe as the air shifted around them.

“Like I said the other day, I like to keep up with what all of my customers like.” And then Ruby was closing the distance between their lips. Her kiss was soft, warm, and, Regina found, too brief. She pulled away and looked at Regina.

“So… yeah. I think you know what I'm talking about,” she said.

Regina didn't think about what she did next, she just acted on impulse and pulled Ruby close to her, kissing her with all the pent up, turbulent emotions she'd held within for so long.

When they broke apart, Regina noticed Ruby's green eyes were ablaze with something that she hadn't recognized at first as desire.

“Wow,” Ruby said teasingly. “I had an inkling, after the way you were checking me out –  ” She giggled when Regina started stammering.

“I wasn’t, I didn’t –  ” Regina trailed off, face warm with embarrassment.

“But,” Ruby continued, “I didn't figure on this.”

“Figure on what?”

“On you being so passionate. You've got some hidden depths.”

“Oh,” Regina said, slightly mollified. “You could say that. I guess you were right...”

“About?”

“I was looking in the wrong direction. I didn't know what I wanted... until just now,” Regina said sincerely.

“Give me your phone.”

“What?”

“Just give it to me,” Ruby said.

Regina handed the phone over, too caught off guard to think of a good reason to say no. She watched in silence as Ruby punched some numbers into the phone and handed it back.

“There,” she said. “Now you have my number.”

“You... want to go out with me?”

“That's the general idea, yes.”

Regina tilted her head. “You don't think I'm... too boring for you, or something?”

Ruby laughed, her smile white in the moonlight. “Nobody who kisses like that could possibly be boring. And I’d like to keep uncovering new surprises in you, and get to know you better. A _lot_ better. I'm betting you feel the same way.”

“I do...”

“Well then,” Ruby said smiling wickedly. “I guess this night wasn't a total failure after all.”

                                                                                          ***

Driving Ruby home, Regina took the curves in the road with abandon... or at least as much abandon as she could muster. She still wanted to make it home to Henry in one piece, but there was something wild that had been freed inside... sparking to life and burning brighter every time she looked across to the passenger seat where Ruby gazed back, a smile quirking at the edges of her mouth.

Mal and Zelena's plan had worked better than they could have imagined, Regina realized. She felt alive again. And she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

 

(the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had such fun writing this, thank you to @thegirl20 for setting everything up! <3


End file.
